


Встречи в Камурочо

by verbe_I



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Drabble Collection, Gen, get in loser we re going shopping, nishiki meets kaoru and instantly Judges, nishiki takes higashi to buy a cool new suit, pre-canon for judgement, very background kiryuu
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbe_I/pseuds/verbe_I
Summary: Сборник драбблов о встречах живых персонажей "Якудзы" (и сиквелов) с персонажами умершими
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Хигаши, Нишики

**Author's Note:**

> Кто лучше всех может помочь Хигаши измениться внешне, как не один очень мертвый якудза?

Стоит Хигаши зайти в семейный офис, как Хамура прекращает отвешивать Коджиро оплеухи и поворачивает голову в сторону открывшейся двери: 

— Да у тебя сегодня праздник, Хигаши, — говорит он, и Хигаши словно вновь видит наставленное на него дуло пистолета, — так как _некоторым_ это не по зубам, с завтрашнего дня аркадой займешься ты.

У его ног всхлипывает Коджиро, даже не пытаясь утереть стекающую по подбородку кровь. 

Каждый раз, когда Хигаши попадается на глаза Хамуре в офисе, тот мерзко усмехается и сразу же находит для него какое-нибудь муторное поручение, какое впору давать совсем уж новичкам, вроде Кенго. Сегодня, видимо, и вправду праздник какой-то, раз Хамура так расщедрился.

Когда-то аркадой занимался Кайто, и Хигаши просиживал там часами, бессмысленно разговаривая обо всем на свете.

Он сглатывает и переспрашивает, как полный дурак:

— То есть я займусь “Чарльзом”? 

Хамура качает головой, словно уже жалеет о своем решении, и отвешивает пинок пытающемуся встать Коджиро:

— У нас что, есть какие-то другие аркады? Хуже уже не сделаешь, да и раньше ты часто там крутился, разберешься как-нибудь. У тебя вроде больше мозгов, чем у тех, кто отдает всю выручку клана грабителям.

Хигаши не отводит взгляда от Хамуры, но кожей чувствует как все вокруг понимающе переглядываются. Все до единого знают, кого он имеет ввиду, хоть имя Кайто и не звучит вслух.

Хигаши торопливо кланяется и пятится прочь. 

Не успевает он выйти из офиса, как Хамура бросает ему вслед: 

— Только оденься как-нибудь поприличней, а то тебя в аркаде даже дети засмеют. 

Многоголосый смех догоняет его на лестнице. И идти никуда не нужно.

Хигаши отходит подальше и от семейного офиса, и от "Чарльза", пока не оказывается совсем в другой части Камурочо. Он заворачивает с улицы Тенкаичи в закоулок возле какого-то бара, прислоняется спиной к стене и зубами достает из пачки сигарету. 

Раньше он часто мечтал, что патриарх Мацугане наконец доверит ему Ответственность за какой-нибудь семейный бизнес. Возможно, даже за "Чарльз", как раз после того как Кайто наконец сделают капитаном.

Разве не смешно, как все повернулось в реальной жизни? Хорош из него якудза, если он сам не догадался, что для карьерного роста ему недостает всего лишь одного предательства и одного убийства.

Кладка стены неудобно упирается в спину и наверняка испачкает пиджак, но Хигаши это не слишком волнует. 

Дешевая зажигалка из "Дон Кихота" с третьей попытки наконец-то поджигает сигарету, и он запрокидывает голову, глядя на вечернее небо.

Недавно он видел Кайто в одном из детских парков Камурочо. Тот запускал дрона и выглядел почти счастливым и невыносимо ярким в своей блестящей оранжевой рубашке. 

Хигаши тогда остановился и добрых десять минут смотрел на его глупую ребяческую улыбку и слишком знакомо собравшиеся у сощуренных глаз морщинки. 

Если бы Кайто взглянул на что-нибудь, кроме экрана смартфона, то обязательно бы его увидел.

Но Кайто так и не почувствовал его взгляд - могло ли такое случиться раньше? - и Хигаши заставил себя уйти и не вмешиваться в чужую жизнь. Обманывать себя с каждым днем у него получается все лучше и лучше, но в отношении Кайто это не работает. Кайто вполне счастлив в своем глупом детективном агентстве. 

Его радостная ребяческая улыбка не дает Хигаши уснуть.

Когда рядом с ним останавливается кто-то еще, Хигаши сначала замечает только белое пятно костюма и черную рубашку под ним. 

Монохромное сочетание почти успевает его напугать, но это, конечно же, не Хамура. У того есть более важные дела, чем действовать Хигаши на нервы вне офиса. Да и костюм, хоть и похожий по цвету, незнакомец, в отличии от Хамуры, носит без капли небрежности: и пиджак, и рубашка застегнуты на все пуговицы, а уж галстука на Хамуре никто в жизни не видел.

Незнакомый Хигаши мужчина поворачивается к нему лицом. На вид ему около сорока. Глубокие тени под глазами и нахмуренные брови его уж точно не молодят. Значок на лацкане недвусмысленно указывает на принадлежность к Тоджо, хоть именно такого клана Хигаши и не знает. Наверное, тоже какая-то небольшая семья, вроде семьи Мацугане. 

— Не одолжишь зажигалку? — говорит тот. Похоже на подводку к драке, но человек в белом костюме выглядит спокойно и, кажется, вправду просто хочет закурить. 

Хигаши вылавливает зажигалку из кармана и протягивает ему. 

— Спасибо, — говорит мужчина, затягиваясь. Огонек зажигалки бросает на его лицо уродливые дрожащие тени, похожие на темные потеки крови. Хигаши быстро отводит взгляд. Об убийстве бездомного грабителя ему то и дело напоминают самые безобидные вещи. 

Хигаши молчит, прислонившись к стене, мужчина в белом костюме молчит рядом, и сигаретный дым смешивается с темнеющим небом над их головами. 

— Не встречал тебя тут раньше, — нарушает такую удобную тишину мужчина, — Я Нишикияма. С визитками, боюсь, у меня с некоторых пор проблемы. 

Хигаши ждет какого-то продолжения или пояснения, но Нишикияма смотрит на него и молчит. С его позабытой сигареты осыпается пепел. 

— Хигаши, — говорит он, чуть раздумывает и добавляет, — из семьи Мацугане.

Нишикияма равнодушно кивает и вертит в пальцах его зажигалку. Хигаши хочется потребовать немедленно ее вернуть.

Нишикияма не дает ему даже шанса.

— Не боишься запачкать свой костюм? — спрашивает он, указывая на то, как Хигаши безрассудно прислонился к блочной стене, — тут ремонт с начала века не делали. 

Хигаши передергивает плечами. Какой смысл волноваться о старом костюме, который ему все равно нужно сменить? Точно такой же, как волноваться об изгнанном из клана человеке. 

Больше вопросов Нишикияма не задает.

Хигаши выдыхает дым, украдкой глядя на чужой строгий профиль, обрамленный длинными гладко зачесанными назад волосами, и белый костюм, даже с виду очень дорогой. 

— А ты свой костюм где купил? — вырывается у него прежде чем он успевает себя остановить. Нишикияма кривится и отбрасывает в сторону недокуренную сигарету. Теперь-то драки точно не избежать. Вот и отлично. Можно представить, что этот хлыщ в бело-черном никакой не Нишикияма, а Хамура.

Хигаши сжимает кулаки, но все равно зачем-то поясняет:

— В том смысле, что мне сейчас тоже срочно нужен новый дорогой костюм. Вот я и подумал, что, может быть, ты его где-то в Камурочо покупал.

Нишикияма медленно окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы, упирается рукой в бедро и неожиданно для Хигаши смеётся. 

Смех звучит в закоулке за баром чужеродно. Этому пространству больше подошли бы звуки столкновения кулаков с челюстями и резкие выдохи в пылу драки. 

— Тебе и в самом деле не помешает новый костюм, — Хигаши почти не обижается. На обидах далеко не уедешь, — к счастью для тебя, я в этом профессионал. Пойдем, посоветую тебе что-нибудь приличное.

Нишикияма кидает Хигаши в руки его зажигалку и выходит обратно на улицу Тенкаичи. Он идет очень быстро, так что Хигаши спешит вслед, старательно не выпуская из поля зрения белый костюм. Наверное, как-то так и чувствует себя Кайто на своей новой нелепой работе.

Замедлившегося Нишикияму он нагоняет возле самой "Башни Тысячелетия". Тот смотрит на верхние этажи здания, запрокинув голову.

— Разве не удивительно, как все в Камурочо меняется, стоит только моргнуть, а это здание так тут и стоит?

Хигаши нет дела до глубоких философских размышлений. Он просто хочет новый костюм, в котором в очередной раз попробует быть новым человеком. 

Он хмыкает, надеясь, что Нишикияма сам интерпретирует это, как ему больше нравится:

— Так магазин где-то в "Башне"?

Нишикияма решительно переводит взгляд со здания на Хигаши. Хмурится он даже сильнее, чем раньше. 

— Да, нам сюда. Однажды давно я помогал своему кьедаю выбирать костюм, так он тоже не слушал умных советов, — говорит Нишики, поднимаясь по ступеням, и на миг останавливается перед входом, пропуская выходящую шумную компанию, — Прикрыл мой косяк и вылетел из клана прямиком в тюрьму.

Хигаши хмыкает вопросительно. Просто чтобы поддержать диалог. Ему вполне достаточно своих проблем с изгнанным из клана аники, не хватало еще и чужими заморачиваться. 

— Кончил в итоге лучше чем я. Это не поучительная история, — добавляет Нишикияма после минуты раздумий и замолкает на эскалаторе.

Нишикияма так долго ведет его мимо магазинных витрин вверх внутри "Башни Тысячелетия", проходя этаж за этажом, что Хигаши почти начинает казаться, что он попросил совета не у того человека. 

Они проходят и мимо магазина, где Кайто раньше покупал свои яркие рубашки. Хигаши это знает, потому что однажды Кайто позвал его с собой, и Хигаши честно пытался не пялиться на размеренно двигающиеся под обнаженной неразукрашенной кожей мускулы. 

Хигаши много раз спрашивал Кайто, почему тот так и не сделал ирэдзуми, но он всегда пожимал плечами и говорил, что ему как-то недосуг, да и денег на татуировку сколько нужно. Хигаши и без того давно подозревал, что часть заработка Кайто уходит Ягами. Особенно после того большого провала с выпущенным на волю убийцей. 

Хигаши почти успевает слишком уж задуматься о Кайто, и Ягами, и мертвом грабителе в канализации, но Нишикияма наконец останавливается возле входа в магазин и удовлетворенно кивает:

— Прости, Хигаши-кун. Я уже начал думать, что за все это время они переехали в другой торговый центр. 

Автоматические двери почему-то не срабатывают на Нишикияму и тот широким жестом пропускает Хигаши вперед.

Он привык к совсем другим магазинам, где продавцы лениво бросают приветствие из-за стойки, и обращают пристальное внимание на покупателей только если подозревают кражу. В подобном он покупал свой нынешний костюм. 

Энергичное приветствие всего персонала его несколько смущает. Нишикияма же, судя по самоуверенному виду, чувствует себя как рыба в воде. 

— У тебя есть какие-то идеи, какой костюм ты хочешь? — говорит Нишикияма, панибратски закидывая руку ему на плечо. Вблизи от волос у него пахнет гарью. Совсем не вяжется с его лощеным видом. — Какой-то, не побоюсь этого слова, Образ?

Хигаши спихивает его руку и задумывается. Ему надо выглядеть круто, чтобы работники “Чарльза” и остальные наконец-то принимали его за настоящего якудзу. А самый крутой якудза в Камурочо был…

— Может быть, как у Дракона Доджимы? Что-то для крутых парней? 

Нишикияма моментально кривится, как будто лимон укусил.

— Ну уж нет. Только не как Дракон Доджимы. Никто под моим присмотром не будет выглядеть как пенсионер. У тебя ведь есть чувство вкуса, Хигаши-кун? — Хигаши кивает. Некоторые рубашки Кайто кажутся ему сомнительными, а значит не все потеряно. — Вот, а у этого парня в жизни вкуса не было. 

Внутренне Хигаши готов с ним поспорить, пусть того самого Дракона он и видел всего один раз еще когда был подростком, но вид Нишикиямы споров не предполагает.

Хигаши автоматически тянется в секцию серо-черных офисных костюмов, но Нишикияма перехватывает его на полпути.

— Ты же все таки якудза, можешь позволить себе что-нибудь более стильное. 

Хигаши оглядывается по сторонам, но никому, кажется, нет дела до громких слов его спутника. 

Он движется в противоположную сторону, но Нишикияма снова его останавливает:

— Нет уж, если твой идеал — эти принтованные монстры, я тебе ничем не помогу. Тебе тогда у Бешеного Пса Шимано надо помощи просить.

Про Бешеного Пса Хигаши слышал сотню противоречащих друг другу историй и даже как-то мельком видел. Не лучшее впечатление в его жизни. Впрочем, он никогда не слышал такую расширенную версию его прозвища.

Выглядит Хигаши, должно быть, довольно потеряно, потому что Нишикияма подталкивает его в сторону, оглядывает стойку и решительно вытаскивает из глубины костюм. Вопреки всем его опасениям, костюм именно такой, какой Хигаши и хотелось бы носить: очевидно дорогостоящий, но не слишком броский. 

Нишикияма удовлетворенно кивает, вручает ему вешалку и говорит: 

— Отложи пока, тебе еще как минимум рубашку надо подобрать. 

Слишком улыбчивая девушка в униформе магазина забирает у него вешалку, и обещает, что вещи будут ждать его в примерочной. Хигаши возвращается к Нишикияме и смотрит на висящие у него на сгибе локтя рубашки. Одна из них почти такая же цветастая, как старая рубашка Кайто. Хигаши невольно проводит по гладкой шелковой ткани рукой:

— Совсем как Кайто-аники носил. 

— Что с ним? — бесцеремонно спрашивает Нишикияма, держа очередную вешалку на вытянутой руке и критически рассматривая рубашку-претендента. 

“Все из-за меня”, не говорит Хигаши. “Я ему жизнь сломал”, не говорит Хигаши. Я ничего о нем не знаю, не говорит Хигаши. 

— Он теперь обычный человек, — определяется наконец Хигаши. 

— Там его и оставь, — говорит Нишикияма и край рта у него некрасиво дергается. — Особенно, если он там из-за тебя оказался. 

Хигаши на миг забывает дышать и панически думает, чем он себя выдал. Нишикияма кидает на него быстрый взгляд и отворачивается обратно к стойке. 

Мысли у Хигаши в голове проносятся быстрее, чем дроны на гонках. Может, это все Хамура подстроил чтобы… Чтобы что именно, он решить не успевает. 

— Так повесь ее обратно, если не собираешься брать, — кидает ему Нишикияма, не поворачиваясь лицом, — честно, я бы не советовал. Ничего хорошего от ностальгии не дождешься. 

Хигаши еще раз проводит рукой по ткани рубашки и вешает ее обратно на стойку, подальше от себя. Прикосновение к прохладному гладкому шелку непостижимым образом его успокаивает. 

Нишикияма передает ему ворох рубашек и подталкивает в сторону примерочной. Как и обещала улыбчивая девушка, костюм ждет его на вешалке. 

Спустя десяток рубашек, некоторые из которых Нишикияма, судя по сдавленному смеху, подсунул ему исключительно из-за какого-то невыразимого внутреннего коварства, тот вскидывает ладонь перед Хигаши и говорит:

— Идеально. Если эту не возьмешь, то только зря на костюм потратишься. 

Хигаши смотрит на себя в зеркало. Отражение в зеркале кажется ему слегка странным, как будто плохой коллаж, где к его обычной голове приставили тело наряженного для роли киноактера. В отражении за его плечом виднеется задумчивый Нишикияма. 

— Сейчас ведь полностью застегнутые рубашки снова не носят, — говорит тот, задумчиво подпирая кулаком подбородок, как будто сам не застегнут до горла, — придется тебе купить еще и золотую цепь, иначе в чем смысл?

Часть боковых прядей выбивается из его зализанной прически и падает около лица. Нишикияма так выглядит куда моложе, чем Хигаши показалось сначала, особенно когда не хмурится. 

— Будете брать? — осторожно спрашивает сотрудница магазина. 

Хигаши решительно кивает: 

— И костюм, и рубашку. 

— Не переодевайся обратно, — говорит Нишики, — забудь, что ты носил это серое чудовище.

Сотрудники ловко и без лишних вопросов упаковывают его старую одежду в фирменный пакет с крупным названием бренда и приглашают приходить еще. Хигаши сильно сомневается, что справится в одиночестве так же ловко как в компании Нишикиямы, да и второй раз смотреть на такое количество нулей на чеке ему не хочется. 

Еще немного поблуждав по “Башне Тысячелетия” — в лифте рука Нишикиямы слишком долго задерживается над кнопками “36” и “60” — они находят ювелирный. 

— Выбирай сам, что хочешь, — щедро говорит Нишикияма, поправляя волосы перед зеркалом. Прическа у него совсем растрепалась и темные пряди падают по обе стороны лица. Нишикияма приглаживает их обратно. — Тут ошибиться трудно. 

Хигаши думает, какую бы цепь купил себе Кайто и что мог бы нацепить Хамура, и выбирает точную противоположность. 

Нишикияма тут же заставляет его нацепить цепь на себя и смотрит, критически наклонив голову набок. Хигаши чувствует себя неуютно под его пристальным чуть прищуренным взглядом.

— Ничего не поделаешь, — говорит наконец тот, — от этих саларименских очков тебе тоже придется избавиться.

— Но у меня плохое зрение, — возражает Хигаши, пока Нишикияма затаскивает его в очередной магазин. 

— Тем лучше, — отвечает Нишикияма, — никому не нужно об этом знать, ты же не хочешь чтобы в драке с тебя сдергивали очки? А так все будут считать тебя придурком, носящим темные очки в помещении. Но, заметь, очень стильные темные очки.

Хигаши без особой уверенности принимает из его рук определенно крутые, но одновременно очень нелепые затемненные очки с золотистой верхней рамкой. Судя по ярлыку на дужке, диоптрии как раз для него. Невероятное везение.

Стоит ему их надеть, как продавец сразу же услужливо поднимает перед ним зеркало.

— Вот теперь хоть на человека приличного похож. Верно говорю? - Нишики оборачивается к продавцу, облокачиваясь на стойку, но тот молчит и только вежливо улыбается. Хигаши очень его понимает. Он бы тоже не назвал свое отражение в зеркале “приличным человеком”. 

Человек в зеркале похож на якудза и не очень-то похож на Хигаши. 

Подходящее отражение для преступника и убийцы. 

— Спасибо, Нишикияма-сан, — честно говорит Хигаши. Теперь его внешность почти идеально совпадает с тем, в кого он превратился. И работники “Чарльза”, и Таширо-кун вряд ли рискнут над ним посмеяться. 

Кассир смотрит на них с опаской, но молчит.

— Спасибо за развлечение, Хигаши-кун. Сразу молодость вспомнилась. 

Вопреки словам, Нишикияма больше не кажется Хигаши сильно старше себя. 

— Зайдем в идзакая? — предлагает он. В конце концов, он должен Нишикияме за помощь в покупках. — Я угощаю. 

Нишикияма кивает. Улыбка скидывает с него еще лет пять. 

Они выходят из “Башни Тысячелетия” и Нишикияма снова кидает тоскливый взгляд на верхние этажи. 

Шум драки рядом отвлекает внимание их обоих. 

— Это ведь из твоего клана? — кивает Нишикияма в сторону дерущихся. Хигаши вглядывается и узнает сначала новичков из последнего набора Кайто, а затем и клановый значок на их пиджаках. — Не собираешься им помочь?

Хигаши аккуратно ставит пакет со старым костюмом на асфальт возле возмутительно сияющих ботинок Нишикиямы и кидается в драку. 

Члены Банды Кейхин не так уж сильны, а с Хигаши численное преимущество окончательно загоняет их в тупик. Обматерив на прощание Хигаши, они удирают прочь по улице Накамичи. Хигаши слышал в свой адрес выражения и похуже. 

— Хигаши-сан? — недоверчиво говорит Канеширо, пока Хигаши помогает Соноде подняться. — Спасибо! 

— Тебя не узнать, — поддакивает Секигучи. Хигаши хмурится и тот моментально поправляется. — Я хотел сказать, что новый костюм отличный! 

Хигаши кивает, проверяет есть ли у них его номер, и обещает помочь в случае новой стычки. Парни светятся от радости. Хигаши до боли жаль, что он больше не похож на них. 

Кайто на его месте бы улыбался. Хигаши хмурится сильнее. 

Распрощавшись с новичками, он возвращается за своим старым костюмом, но Нишикиямы рядом с вещами уже нет. 

Хигаши оглядывается по сторонам, но нигде в толпе не видно яркого белого пятна его костюма.


	2. Каору, Нишики, Рейна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каору встречает в неработающей "Серене" старых мертвых друзей Кирю

Для мертвых время идет совсем не так, как для живых. Время движется, как кассетная лента, застрявшая в проигрывателе: с рывками, повторами и долгими паузами. Иногда Нишики точно знает, какой сегодня день и где он находится, но обычно он просто _оказывается_ на крыше Башни Тысячелетия, в “Серене” или в своей — бывшей — квартире. 

Из всех этих мест худшее, конечно, его квартира, где не осталось почти ничего с ним связанного, а лучшее — к его удивлению и только после нескольких тяжелых разговоров с Рейной, также иногда _появляющейся_ за стойкой, — “Серена”. 

Зря он перестал к ней заходить после смерти Юко. 

Обычно в баре пусто и темно, но электричество еще работает (“Не зря я так старательно счета платила”, говорит Рейна и уголки ее ярко накрашенных губ ползут вниз). Совместными усилиями им иногда удается включить свет, и тогда обстановка кажется почти обычной, а они могут притвориться друг для друга живыми. 

Рейна рассказывает, что иногда в “Серену” приходит Дате, но сам Нишики его не встречал. Оно и к лучшему, а то он бы постарался уронить своими призрачными силами на него какой-нибудь шкаф или, на худой конец, стол. 

День, когда он снова _оказывается_ в “Серене”, ничем не отличается от любого другого. За стойкой — Рейна, выглядящая совсем как в 80-ые, молодой, решительной и яркой. Нишики морщится от ее старомодного пиджака. 

— Славное было время, да? — говорит Рейна, ставит локти на стойку между ними, 

— И ужасная мода, — отвечает он, но меняется ей под стать, и костюм на нем темнеет из белого в красный. 

Рейна смеется: 

— Да уж, чтобы забыть тот костюм Кирю, когда его занесло в недвижимость, нужно сильно постараться! 

Поначалу все идет так же, как и обычно: они с Рейной вспоминают старые времена и гадают, что случилось с их прежними знакомыми, коротая время до очередного исчезновения, пока с грохотом не раскрывается входная дверь. 

Они одновременно оборачиваются на звук.

За дверью — конечно, разумеется, разве могло быть иначе? — стоит Кирю Кадзума, ничуть не изменившийся за время, прошедшее со смерти Нишики, и держит на руках какую-то полубессознательную девицу в черном брючном костюме.

Нишики хмыкает и оборачивается к Рейне:

— Смотри, он уже нашел Юми замену.

Кирю идет мимо них к дивану и заботливо укладывает на нем девушку. На вид она куда моложе, чем Юми была в их последнюю встречу. 

Нишики выхватывает ее внешность кусками: строгий костюм и аккуратно заколотые волосы. 

Ему хочется стянуть с себя пиджак и вбить в пустую голову Кирю хоть какое-нибудь уважение к мертвым. Но самое большее, что он может сделать, так это погасить в “Серене” свет. 

Рейна хмурится, но, как и всегда, встает на защиту Кирю:

— С чего ты это взял? Кирю всегда был добрым, наверняка он просто пришел ей на помощь. 

— Так я и понял из их нежных объятий, — приподнимает брови Нишики. 

Кирю тем временем кидает пару фраз лежащей на диване девушке, разворачивается и драматически уходит. Нишики провожает его взглядом. Этой сцене самое место в дневных мелодрамах, которые сутками крутят по телевизору.

Девушка прижимает ладонь к боку, закрывает глаза и сразу же засыпает. Ее лицо под светом ламп нездорово блестит.

— Она еще и больная какая-то, — неодобрительно говорит Нишики. Рейна услужливо ставит перед ним стакан и наливает виски. У нее хорошо получается взаимодействовать только с бутылками и стаканами в баре. Талант не убьешь, видимо. 

У Нишики плохо получается все, зато он отлично ломает вещи, когда злится. Подходящий талант для паршивой овцы в семье Казамы. Подходящий талант для импульсивного убийцы. 

Лампа накаливания над его головой прерывисто мигает и гаснет. Рейна качает головой, но ничего не говорит.

Нишики не знает, сколько времени они сидят в тишине и полутьме, пока девица на диване вдруг не вскакивает и не хлопает рукой по стене, включая оставшиеся лампы. Другой рукой она тянется под пиджак, и этого Нишики хватает, чтобы распознать в ней полицейскую. 

— Вас тут быть не должно, — заявляет она. Нишики переглядывается с Рейной и пожимает плечами. Даже если это и правда, исчезать он не собирается просто из принципа.

— Добро пожаловать в “Серену”, — приветливо говорит Рейна.

— Кирю-сан говорил, что бар не работает, — говорит полицейская и вместо оружия достает из глубин пиджака удостоверение. Выглядит она так, что будь ее воля - и она бы вызвала наряд, только чтобы выгнать их с Рейной из бара. Нишики кидает за стойку выразительный взгляд, но Рейна только мягко улыбается.

Нишики до сунутой ему под нос “корочки” дела нет, так что девушка (Каору Саяма, как успевает прочитать Нишики) демонстрирует свое полицейское удостоверение единственному человеку в баре, которого это хоть сколько-то волнует — Рейне. 

— Бар действительно не работает, — говорит та и после короткого взгляда на документы выставляет на стойку еще один бокал, — и я, и Акира-кун просто проводим здесь время. 

Нишики кривится. Рейна могла бы и не звать его по имени при этой “Каору Саяме”. 

— В конце концов, это бар Рейны, — говорит он, вместо того, чтобы сказать: “Это ты тут лишняя”. — Никто, включая Кирю, не может запретить ей здесь находиться. 

— Не волнуйся, мы с Кирю старые знакомые,— говорит Рейна, ободряюще улыбаясь. — и уйдем раньше, чем он вернётся. 

Каору это, кажется, совсем не успокаивает, но удостоверение она прячет и садится за стойку. Нишики подмечает, как она при этом хватается за бок. Ему почти хочется поспорить с Рейной задело ли полицейскую ножом или пулей.

Много-много лет назад он поспорил бы с Кирю.

Рейна задумчиво смотрит на стоящие в баре бутылки, пытаясь, видимо, вспомнить, есть ли у нее что-то безалкогольное. Она никогда не разделяла их с Кирю позицию, что раненому человеку надо выпить чего покрепче. 

В итоге она просто ставит перед полицейской стакан воды, и, прежде чем та успевает возмутиться, задает вопрос: 

— Расскажи, как вы с Кирю познакомились? 

Лицо у полицейской становится довольно глупое, но Нишики все равно не желает слушать ее непременно нелепую историю о том, как Кирю переводил бабушек через дорогу, или чем он там теперь занимается. 

— А я даже знать не хочу, с какой стати Кирю притащил в “Серену”, — он делает драматическую паузу и с нажимом продолжает, — полицейскую. 

— Потому что я ему понравилась, видимо, — огрызается та.

Нишики фыркает в голос, Рейна вежливо делает вид, что закашлялась, но шанса задать очередной вопрос не упускает:

— А тебе Кирю нравится? 

Судя по взгляду, полицейская все ближе к тому, чтобы вытащить из пиджака наручники и вызвать подмогу прямо по неработающему телефону “Серены”. Нишики знает, что он не работает, потому что лично сломал его в одну из первых встреч с Рейной. 

— Кирю всегда всем нравится, только так это и работает, — вздыхает Нишики, щедро приходя Каору на помощь. — Единственное исключение — это если у тебя на спине нарисован дракон. 

Рейна выпрямляется за стойкой. Нишики и сам моментально жалеет о сказанном. 

Каору об их истории знать не может, но все равно почему-то меняется в лице. Если Кирю ходит и рассказывает всем направо и налево о своем глупом кьедае с карпом на спине, Нишики готов подраться с ним еще раз. 

— Прости, Саяма-сан, — говорит Рейна, отворачивается и делает вид, что ищет что-то на полках, — мы просто переживаем, не хочешь ли ты посадить Кирю в тюрьму. Нам с Акирой этого бы очень не хотелось.

— Очень надеюсь, что нет, — говорит Каору. Звучит она честно, так что Нишики ради разнообразия решает ей поверить.

Атмосфера становится чуть менее напряженной. 

— Тут по соседству раньше было кабаре, — говорит Рейна, полуоборачиваясь, — там есть душевые, почему бы тебе не освежиться? 

— У нас в Осаке такое место мигом бы прикрыли, — говорит полицейская вместо благодарности. 

Нишики презрительно приподнимает бровь:

— Ты думаешь, у нас в Токио его не закрыли? Ни одной хостесс там не осталось, можешь не беспокоиться, что они тебя засмеют за немодные шмотки. 

Каору молча окидывает его взглядом и делает, очевидно, самые неутешительные выводы о его пиджаке. Да в 88-ом такую модель в первые дни продажи начисто раскупили! 

— Тебе есть во что переодеться? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Рейна, — в той комнате остался халат Мизуки, но…. 

Нишики тут же вскидывает на нее взгляд. Она действительно собирается предложить вещи Юми этой новой пассии Кирю? 

Пока они сверлят друг друга взглядом, Каору тянется в карман за телефоном и задевает рукой бокал. Тот пошатывается на стойке и мигом соскальзывает вниз. И она, и Рейна пытаются схватить его в полете, но стекло выскальзывает из пальцев и рассыпается по полу. 

Рейна вздыхает и расстроенно смотрит на пол.

— Акира-кун, — просящим тоном говорит она.

— Да, да, — отвечает тот, поднимаясь. От этой полицейской одни проблемы. 

— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — говорит Каору, с усилием поднимаясь со стула. 

— Это просто старый стакан, — говорит Рейна. 

Каору молчит и принимается печатать что-то в телефоне. 

— Так какие именно у вас с Кирю отношения? — спрашивает он, по пути бесцеремонно заглядывая в экран ее телефона. Каору торопливо блокирует экран. — Сомневаюсь, что вы давно знакомы.

— Так как мне пройти в бывшие душевые? — Каору упирается руками в стойку и поднимается, напрочь игнорируя вопрос. 

Нишики с усилием подметает с пола осколки и высыпает их в мусорную корзину за стойкой. 

Рейна молча указывает в сторону. Каору извиняется и быстро скрывается за дверью. 

— Было бы куда хуже, если бы разбилось ее сердце, верно? — говорит Рейна и смотрит Нишики прямо в глаза. 

***

Когда Каору выходит из душа и возвращается в помещение бара, то застает там только Кирю. Тот старательно отводит взгляд.

— Тут были твои знакомые, — говорит Каору, принимаясь переодеваться. Она почти чувствует как Кирю еще старательней не смотрит в сторону ее оголенной спины. 

— Не могло тут никого быть. Я “Серену” запер перед уходом. 

— Вот тут сидел мужчина и женщина за стойкой… — говорит Каору, разворачиваясь, но осекается на полуслове. 

Барная стойка пустая и пыльная. Единственные отпечатки она видит только там, где сидела сама. 

На стеллаже посреди бутылок стоит несколько фотографий в рамке. Раньше их загораживала Рейна, но теперь Каору может беспрепятственно на них взглянуть.

Она узнает троих из четырех людей, подписанных ноябрем девяносто пятого. 

— Знаешь что? — говорит она скорее для себя, чем для Кирю, — я думаю это все мне просто приснилось. 

***

Рейна облокачивается на стойку и подпирает щеку кулаком. Нишикияма _пропал_ еще раньше, до возвращения полицейской, поэтому ей приходится коротать время до очередного _исчезновения_ одной. 

По крайней мере, ей есть чем заняться: полицейская флиртует, да так отчаянно, что даже Кирю, кажется, понимает. 

В мусорной корзине рядом с упаковочной бумагой и давно увядшими цветами тускло поблескивают осколки стекла. 

Разбитое сердце Рейны с пола смести давно уже некому.


End file.
